One Last Game
by busisuzy
Summary: In an elite school which is well known for their excellence in academics and sports, especially their baseball team. Contains a group of hyberbolic teens who are trying to survive in and out of highschool. This is a story full of love, drama, action, and some horror that will make you finish it till the very last game
1. Chapter 1

**Okie~**

**Let me explain Demo stories.**

**Demo stories are stories that aren't officially a story unless it gets a curtain amount of request on making this a series.**

**So if you want to see this story be continued, you should comment,favorite and follow cause it does make a different but for now it's still a demo.**

**...**

**Genre: Drama, Romance, School Life, Action, Sports, Some Horror.**

**Disclaimer: The characters belong to the amazing developers TEAM NINJA in the TECHMO KEOI company.**

**...**

**Also note: I made this story out of my imagination and it's a POV story between the following characters: Hitomi, Hayate, Ayane, Elliot, Lisa, Kasumi, Kokoro, and/or Leifang. Some other characters can be requested.**

**...**

**Also my other series:**

**I'm a Fighter: New chapter next month for sure.**

**Lights, Camera, Action: Next year. (Which is next month.)**

**...**

**Pww...that was long.(/^▽^)/ ~busisuzy**

**Hitomi**

We won. Despite my low effort in today's game, we won thanks to mostly Brad, Ayane, Jacky, and Hayate's outstanding home-run which left everyone cheering his name out of the field. Hayate got raised by the guys on the team while Ayane and me look at them smiling. Well, Ayane was more of laughing with joy. Ayane could tell in my face that I was upset.

"What's up." Ayane says hitting my head playfully. Some of her short purple hair gets in my mouth.

"I'm fine." I replied

"You sure don't look like it."

"I'm fine." I say again having a little anger in my tone."

"If you say so." She goes towards the group.

I didn't mean to talk to her like that, I just wish I could go back in time to make sure I never missed that third 'stupid' ball. I watched as they all were still talking about Hayate's spectacular home-run, when Ayane silenced everyone.

"But we wouldn't have even been here today if Hitomi didn't decide to join the team." Ayane says smiling at me. The team does the same, Hayate walks towards me with his sweaty shirt and brown copper-looking hair. He then looks at me with a smile, colliding my hand with his then raising them in the air.

"To Hitomi!" He yells. The other seven join in. I start blushing, not because of the cheers I was getting for no reason but because he was still holding my hand. I give Ayane the '_help I'm about to do something weird' _signal. Ayane butts in immediately.

"Well, then Hitomi." She says hitting me playfully again but this time on the back, releasing me from Hayate's grasp. "Our mom's cooking up some steam-buns and ordering pizza." She turns to the remaining six. "And we're all invited."

I smiled not just because she saved me from almost fainting but also because I'm obsess with her mom's cooking. Jacky starts throwing everyone's bags to them. When I catch mine, my student card falls out. I study my disgusting photo that will soon end up in the yearbook. I look over the card:

Great DOA High School

_Name: Hitomi Buchfick_

_Grade: 11_

_Homeroom: Front Gym (Mrs. Armstrong)_

I put my student card in my bag and wave goodbye, explaining that I'm going home to shower before coming to their house. Ayane decided to walk me to the school gate. As we walked to talked about the weirdest things, dancing monkeys, top 10 music list, and a lot of viral videos. When we finally reach the gate, Ayane waves as she runs back to the field.

"Ayane!" I yell out looking behind.

"Yeah." She yells back.

"What time should I be there?"

"How 'bout six."

I nod and continue walking home.

Gladly, my house isn't that far from the school so it took me about five minutes to get home. I enter my house and smell the familiar scent of pancakes and sweat.

"I'm home." I say almost sounding like a whisper.

"Oh...Hitomi how was the game?" My mother says coming out of the kitchen.

"Fine. We won. Is dad home?"

"No. He's still at the dojo."

"Well, I'm heading over to Ayane's house to have some pizza after I take a shower."

"Alright. Have fun."

I went to our upstair bathroom and got into the shower passing the mirror that I looked at my brown hair. After I was done, I went to wear my favourite green sweatshirt with some jeans and sneakers and headed out around 6:10. Reaching Ayane's house in less than ten minutes by speed walking.

Ayane's family owned a cafe ran by her mom which is the ground floor of the house then upstair was wear they actually lived. To be honest there house was pretty big. Probably cause there dad runs his own business. I enter the cafe and Ayane immediately waves me over. I was surprised that only three members of the team besides Ayane was there, Jacky, Jann and Brad. I was also surprised that they came early, then I smelt the air and realized they never went home to shower. They were sitting on the biggest table here which could have about twenty people and are mostly used for birthday parties. I had one of those connective couches which are super comfy.

I sit next to Ayane who was in the corner by the entrance window. "Where's Hayate?" I ask. Jacky raises an eyebrow giving a devilish smile. "Why'd you ask?" Brad snaps at him. "Cause he's not here." Jacky ignores him. "That can't be it." He raises an eyebrow at me. "You still like Hayate, don't you."

I started blushing insanely. "No I don't."

I lied.

Ayane knew that and she swore to never tell the rest. "Hayate went out, he said he had a surprise or something like that." Ayane answers my question. "Really Ayane." Jacky comes closer to her. "Do you really have to ruin all the fun." Ayane lifts her right foot and kicks him off, making Jacky's blond styled hair flow forward. "Don't come near me, you two smell like apes." She bickers. I giggle. "I'm just saying, I remember our first year of high school before Hitomi was on the team. She comes to confess her undying love to Hayate, Ayane was furious." I started blushing again.

"Shut the hell up, Jacky!" Ayane yells standing up from her seat. Some customers look at our table. Ayane was serious, and furious. "Anyways..." Jacky starts again. Ayane sits down with one eyebrow raised almost up to her hairline. Jann and Brad rest there heads on the table having enough of this. Brad gray long hair, covering across the table and Jann styled brown hair staying in place. Jacky continues. "...I still ship you guys. Haytomi for the win!" I smile awkwardly, the blush was going down due to the conversation dying down.

"Gosh... I can here you guys from upstairs." I knew that sweet harmonic voice from anywhere. Kasumi, Ayane and Hayate's family progidy. She has amazing grades, amazing friends, and amazing hair. Gosh, I wish I had her long copper hair that looks amazing in a pony tail. She in our grade and is very popular, Ayane thinks it's because she hangs out with Lisa all the time and I have to say that might be true.

Lisa Hamilton is a really popular girl in our school. She's a part time model and she's super smart, she's in my advanced Math class and takes other advanced courses. You'll hear her name everywhere. Winner of the Science fair. Lisa Hamilton. Best movie actress. Lisa Hamilton. In twenty years. Scientist who cured cancer. Lisa Hamilton. Hayate describes her as an amazing role model, with her short brown hair that comes to the side and her clear dark skin and how she can wrestle. Hayate, what about me, your best friend, with my long brown hair that I barely comb and my freckled skin, you said my karate skills were rad. In conclusion to that, Kasumi only hangs out with us when she's bored or when she has one of her popular friends with her.

"Could you guys plug my laptop in that corner over there." Kasumi says sweetly.

"The corner I'm sitting in." Ayane snaps

"The corner your going to move from when I get back."

Jacky, Brad, and Jann giggle.

Kasumi walks upstairs with a smile saying she's won. Ayane groans and murmurs to herself. "Oh yeah, forgot to ask." Brad starts. "How was the track yesterday Ayane?" Ayane lightens up. "Amazing, Mila and I went there and timed ourselves." She said grinning. " My time for the 100m run went up by a whole second." she finished with pride on her face. We clap not telling her that her Elliot her so called _'rival' _probably beat that time.

"Elliot probably beat that time." Jann says reading our minds. Ayane acts the opposite of how we thought she would react. "Oh please... Elliot's a cocky little ass who only cares about himself and thinks he is better than every living thing on this planet." she finishes crossing her arms. We all smile awkwardly.

"Wow, that really hurt." Elliot says sarcastically. "I think a bruise is coming along."

"What the hell are you doing here?" Ayane snaps. Elliot sits down on the corner opposite of her.

"I was invited."

"By who?" Ayane raises an eyebrow.

"By, known of business!"

"By, I'm going to slap you so hard across the face!"

"By, I'm going to slap you first."

"Ayane keep quiet, your scaring customers away." say another sweet voice, that sound way older than Kasumi. Mrs Uzumaki, her mother, who was walking by with customers orders says.

"Will do mom." Ayane says lying.

Elliot looks at me than smiles. "Hey Hitomi." I grin. "Oh, so you two are friends now." Ayane butters in. I actually don't know why the hell he's even talking to me, he mostly hangs out with Kasumi and Lisa. Most of the time I see him jogging, even in the snow. He was probably just talking to me to mess up with Ayane, who is so gullible.

"Yeah, we've been friends for a long time." He winks at me trying to get me to play along. "Yeah, so Elliot it looks like you've been jogging."

"I jogged all the way here actually."

"No wonder you smell like porcupine barf." Ayane snaps

Elliot ignores her. "Why'd you ask?" He raised an eyebrow with curiosity. I scratched my head. "Oh, because Ayane got her new time before Track and Field day and she improved her time so..." "Is that so?" He interrupts me. "May I ask what the time is?"

"Why do you care? Your faster than me, right? You said it yourself." Ayane gives a devilish grin.

"I care because I went to the track yesterday with Kokoro and my time went up by a whole second, so now my time is 11.23. What about you Ayane?" He finished with a fair smile on his face.

Ayane rested her head on the table hard. "11.54." She murmurs to herself.

"What was that?" Elliot grin was wider than ever.

"11.54." Ayane says with her head still rested on the table.

"Awww...maybe next year Ayane." He pats her head. She didn't even care.

"Oh, Elliot your here." Kasumi says coming back with two textbooks. "It took forever to find your books. Sorry 'bout that." Elliot replied still petting Ayane's head. "It's alright. I had fun waiting anyway." Kasumi looks at his hand petting her head and sighs.

"Ayane scoot closer to your boyfriend, cause I need to use my computer. You too Hitomi." I do what she says and push Ayane as much as I could.

"Kasumi, don't ever say that again." Elliot says disgusted.

"Ayane you have to move." I say pushing.

"I'm not sitting next to porcupine barf over there." Ayane says under her breath.

"Porcupine barf?" Elliot says hearing her.

Elliot helps me pull Ayane towards him, then goes through his bag and bring out male perfume and sprays it on himself. Jacky, Brad and Jann giggle. "The people laughing are the people that haven't showered. "How the hell do you know if we've showered or not?" Jacky snaps. "I can smell you guys nasty odor from here." Kasumi says disgusted.

"Maybe that's the porcupine barf actually smells like." Elliot laughs.

"Ew." Kokoro says taking a seat next to Kasumi.

"Kokoro, why are you here." Elliot says confused.

"Lisa invited me. You?"

"Kasumi."

"Wait, why did Lisa invite you?" Jacky ask. "What, you have a problem with me?" Kokoro looks him up and down with total rejection.

Kokoro is a rich girl who also hangs out with Lisa. Her mother is the head of DOATEC Japan and she has a half sister named Helena who for some reason is not present with her. Her and Ayane used to hang out all the time, until the beginning of there second year of high school she started hanging out with people in higher grades. She's dated tons of guys before including Jacky.

"Just answer the question."

"Lisa told me she was coming here."

"Hayate told me to tell you to come over. I'm so confused. " Kasumi says

"I'm also confused! We've been waiting here for about half an hour for about half an hour. For some stupid surprise Hayate was talking about, what the hell is the stupid surprise, cause if I'm not told soon enough. I'll leave." I tell myself. Then due to everyone facial reaction, I realized I said it out loud.

Not only that but Hayate was standing right there stareing at me. I started blushing like crazy but he wasn't alone, Lisa Hamilton was behind him with the same expression.

"To be honest, I was feeling the same way." Elliot covered. What's up with us being friends all of a sudden.

"Same here." Jann says too.

"So tell us what the hells going on." Brad says impatiently.

"Lisa and I are dating." He doesn't even hesitate.

I think I just had a heart attack. Literally.

"Are you stupid!" Ayane is the first to react. "Lisa is a slutty whore who thinks she so perfect!"

"Ayane!" Hayate yells at her.

She cuts him off. "Don't you dare Ayane me! I know it's true, you know it's, they know it true." She pauses for a slight second. "Only God knows if she know it too."

"Ayane!" Kasumi tries to stop her too.

"No, let me ask them." She looks at us sitting. "Do you think Lisa an slutty whore?"

I kept quiet. We all did. Kokoro and Elliot had a pissed off look while Jacky, Jann, Brad, and I were to scared to admit it.

"Fine." Ayane says getting up. "But I know half of you guys will follow me upstairs after I leave." Ayane started walking off. Elliot grabbed her wrist to try to get her to sit down and stop causing a scene.

"Don't touch me!" She screamed. Elliot let go immediately. Ayane walked upstairs and you could here her feet as she entered her room and shut the door.

We sat there in silence and not soon after Jann got up, knowing him I knew it was a matter of time. I sat there as I saw Brad get up, then Jacky, then I was alone. Hayate gives me a slight smile but Lisa gave me a face of annoyance. I want to stay for Hayate but on the other hand he decided to choose a slutty whore over me. Ayane's right, she is a slutty whore. The whore that hates me, and I hate her. She wants me off this table, she planned all of it. She knew Ayane was going to flip and make all us follow her so it could just be her, Hayate, and her stupid friends. She probably doesn't even hate Ayane, she probably loves her right now. I get a glance of Elliot and we met eyes, he knew I was going to get up and I did. Giving Lisa, the deadliest death stare I could do.

As I walked up the stairs, I started holding back tears. I started to think that I didn't win, that I should have stayed down there and proved that I wasn't cared of her. I wanted to go back and sit there again, for him. But by the time I knew it I was already in front of Ayane's door

...

"I knew it!" Ayane squealed with joy. "I knew you'd come up." She looks at my face. "Hitomi are you alright?" She asked. I fell into her arms and started to cry. I didn't care who was in the room at the time or who was going to show up.

To be honest all I really care about was him.

**...**

**That's it.**

**I'll probably do another point of view. **

**Comment, follow, and review and maybe I'll continue it.**

**~busisuzy**


	2. Chapter 2

**Genre: Drama, Romance, School Life, Action, Sports, Some Horror.**

**Disclaimer: The characters belong to the amazing developers TEAM NINJA in the TECHMO KEOI company.**

**...**

**Also note: I made this story out of my imagination and it's a POV story between the following characters: Hitomi, Hayate, Ayane, Elliot, Lisa, Kasumi, Kokoro, and/or Leifang. Some other characters can be requested.**

**This story is no longer a Demo story. The only thing that has changed is the name of the school which you will figure out later.**

**...**

**Kasumi**

It was my turn to close up the café today.

My parents were having dinner with my dad's co-workers, which I find to be really creepy old people. Ayane was busy hanging out with her so called friends she never tells the family about, and I'm positive it is not Hitomi cause she has a bedtime. While Hayate was either A. On a date with Lisa or be B. Being forced to go on a date with Lisa. Lisa's my friend and I love her to death but she is kind of controlling. I almost burst out laughing when Ayane made fun of her yesterday, I could see it on Elliot's face too.

I had my hair in a quick bun cause my mother believes that my hair will get all over the food. She wants to cut my hair like Ayane's but I won't let her.

I bid farewell to the last group of customers who smiled at me as they left. It was 8:50pm, we close at nine but I doubt anyone would come for some more doughnuts or coffee. Friday nights are normally busy but I guess people found stuff better to do then come here. As a teenager I should be outside late and be at parties but I'm just not that type of person. Ayane is always telling me stuff like:

"Kasumi, Mom and Dad trust you more then anyone." or her resent one. "Kasumi, I wish I was the family prodigy. Your so lucky."

My parents might trust me and all but I'd like to keep that trust thank you. Even though it wouldn't hurt to have a little enjoyment in my life.

I begin throwing away some of the old food which we kept out in the open for almost two days and the leftovers people left on the tables. Some people are so wasteful. The food was able to fill up a trash bag which meant I'd have to go outside in the dark. Great.

After dragging the trash bag out the café's front door and into the neighbourhood's trash bin, I hurried my way inside. In the café, I wipe off all the table, swept the floor as fast as I could, and ran to shut off the lights. Just when I was about to shut off the lights I hear something drop behind me. I look back without hesitation, even though I was scared as a mouse. I look around the café without moving my body from it's position to see the broom lying flat on the floor.

"Stupid Kasumi." I thought to myself. "Of course you'd get scared by a idiotic sound."

With a sigh of relief I head for the broom to pick it up, then placing it back to the corner it was leaning on. Giving another sigh I turn around to finally shut off the light but instead I almost had a heart attack.

Someone was just standing at the front door, banging for me to open it. My vision became blurry and my head started to ring. Instead of opening the door, I ran behind the counter and crawled under until I was sure I was out of sight.

"Kasumi." A familiar voice said almost sounding like a scream. "Please open the door, I need your help."

This person was absolutely a guy but no one with that voice matched any guy I knew, yet he knew my name. I started crying when I realized I never got to locking the front door and I hear footsteps start coming towards the counter. I couldn't do anything, my phone was upstairs. I hear the footsteps come closer and I knew I had to do something. I looked around for something, anything.

"The one day you wish Ayane was here with her weird experience in street fighting, there just has to be some creepy guy about to murder you" I tell myself still in tears.

When the footsteps had finally reached me I jumped up and I started hitting whatever I could feel as I screamed. When I realized I wasn't hitting anything I looked up to see a familiar face.

"Ryu."

I can't believe it, I haven't seen Ryu since well... ever. Now he just decide to show up after quitting high school and leaving town. Ryu was a family friend of ours and a good friend of Hayate's. His family would always be in my family heart for helping us start out in this town, yet why did he leave.

"Why did you leave?" I said what was on my mind completely ignoring the fact that he came at night to see me.

I stroke his long brown hair that Ayane and I used to braid and tease Hayate cause his hair wasn't long enough.

I perceived that I had been stroking his hair for a while so I stopped. We looked at each other for the longest second then he speaks.

"Where's Hayate?" he uttered.

"He went out, why?" I asked.

"I'll come back tomorrow?" He says turning around he looks concerned with a tint of scared in his eyes. I don't care, he ignored my question twice.

"What the hell Ryu?!" I shout coming out of the counter side. "You can't just come in here almost giving me a heart attack then ignore every question I asked you and walk out of here like you never saw me."

He looks at me, my bun was sagging off my hair now from all the tears and sweat. My mascara was running down my face like I was crying blood. He then replies.

"That's what I was planning on doing."

The band that was keeping my bun together dropped and my copper hair flew out. He comes back up to me, bends down, and looks straight at me.

"Kasumi, you can't tell anyone this." He conveyed.

I nodded.

"I think I killed someone."

**Kokoro**

**Approximately 11 hours earlier.**

"Good morning Lady Kokoro."

I was woken up by maid, who's name I couldn't remember because I've had so many in my lifetime. Locks of my black hair was surrounding my face that I thought I was going blind for a second. I yawn and slowly ascend from my bed scanning my large basic white and pastel pink bedroom.

"What would you like for breakfast?" The maid questioned me.

"I'm not eating this morning." I tell her as I head for my bathroom.

"Not eating?"

"Yes, I'm buying breakfast this morning. Now could you please leave me be." I was annoyed. She knew I was. She left the room without another word. Today is too important to mess up, even if it sacrifices my daily schedule.

My bathroom was way more comfortable then my room. The toiletries were clean and pure white and not forgetting the soft orange mat that laid in front of my bathtub. I showered, brushed my teeth, did my makeup, and brushed my hair adding a cherry blossom pin so that my hair won't get in my face. And for him of course.

I ran out of the bathroom and back into my bedroom straight for the closet looking for my uniform. A dark green jacket with gold buttons over a white shirt accompanied by a red skirt and bow or tie. Before putting on the jacket, you would have to wear a light green vest strapped on with a belt which I find very difficult to put on in the morning. The guys uniforms were quite similar but instead of a red skirt and bow it was creamed pants and a red tie. St. Donovan Academy sure excels in everything.

After wearing and adjusting my uniform I head downstair passing by Helena's room whose door was open. I take a peek inside to see Helena just sitting looking on her bed in her long white night gown looking out the window. To be honest this is the first time I've seen Helena actually do something in a while, after she quit school all she seemed to do was go to her room and lock her door. She looked pretty much the same but a little paler than the last time I saw her. I always hear noises when I'm watching videos at night, she probably eats then. I don't even remember the last time we had a conversation.

I can't even remember her voice.

"Lady Kokoro." I escaped from my thoughts as the maid called me name. She was trying to get into Helena's room and I was blocking her way. I step back for her to come through and she rushes in. I don't know what is going on and I really don't want to know, so I leave them be.

Knowing that he is very punctual, I hear the doorbell ring immediately I reached downstairs. I grabbed my backpack and wallet.

"I'm off." I walked out.

"Hey Elliot." I smiled as I walked up to him.

"Oh...Hey Kokoro." He replies. He seems to be occupied with his phone, making his blonde hair cover his face. He was wearing the full uniform today, normally he'd be wearing the gym uniform but at least he has his gym bag with him.

I been waiting for this day for a while now, I even marked it on my calender a month before. The day I'd ask Elliot out, but I can't do that if he's not even looking at me.

"Can we go now." I say getting a little annoyed.

"Oh yeah, sorry." He sincerely apologizes. "I was messaging my class rep about the track event selection in homeroom today." We start walking.

"I was planning on doing the costume race this year." I say as if I was interested. "Or maybe the 200m."

He laughs as if I was telling a joke. I rolled my eyes and he noticed it.

"I'm sorry, I just thought you would do something like help manage one of the events." He says finally controlling himself.

"Excuse me?" I complained. "You want to bet on that?"

He smiled devilishly, the smile he normally gave to Ayane.

"Fine." He stops walking and crosses his arms. "If you win in the costume race, which probably won't happen."

I frown.

"I'll go on a date with Ayane."

My heart stopped. "Ayane?"

"Yeah, and If you lose..." he thought. "You'll go on a date with Jacky."

"What? That's not fair. I dumped Jacky." I pout as we continued to walk. "And besides it going to be more fun for you since you like teasing Ayane so much."

He raises an eyebrow. "What do you mean by teasing?" I giggle but he see me serious. "Oh nothing." I say sarcastically.

"So where are we having breakfast this morning anyway?" I add changing the subject completely.

"Kasumi's mom café." I hear his stomach growl. I hissed.

"Great." I once again say sarcastically. "Can I just skip breakfast day this week?"

"Come on Kokoro-" he whines. "-I dealt with your weird maid's cooking last week. Besides Kasumi is your friend."

"I'm not worried about her." I rolled my eyes.

"Ayane." We both say at the same time, but he spoke with an annoyance probably because he hates how much I complain about her.

"Kokoro..." He started but I cut him off

"Don't even start Elliot, we've had this conversation a thousand times and I hope this is the last time I'll have to reply to this." I look at him straight in the eye. "I'm never going to make up with Ayane after what she did."

I look away for a slight second then back at him.

"Never."

He gave out the longest sigh I've ever heard from him and he just continued walking. I follow idiotically. students

...

The rest of the walk to the café was in complete silence. Despite the fact that students from mostly neighbouring schools were staring at our uniforms like they have never seen one before. We get it we're smarter than you, or is it that we exile in athleticism, or maybe it's just we look better and have the highest ranking of excellence in the whole school district. I giggle evilly to myself. If Elliot heard me say that he would probably not talk to me ever again and then probably go hang out with that obnoxious busted rat known as Ayane. I sigh, almost sounding like Elliot's from earlier.

As we walked to the cashier's front desk, I was not happy with what I was seeing. The so called rat glared at me then rolled her eyes.

"Good morning. How may I help you?" she forced a smile trying her best to not look at me.

"Stop playing games Ayane. The usual please." I look at Elliot when he says that but he just rolls his eyes.

Games? Usual?! What have I been missing out on.

"I know what you want, I'm talking to her." she glares at me again with that fake smile.

"Well you should keep eye contact with the person you are speaking to..." I paused and formed a devilish grin. "...instead off being an improper rat."

I wasn't finish. "I'd like a Boston creme donut and an Americano with a little sweetener, so it's not bitter. Like you."

Ayane eyes widened which made me feel kind of sorry. I honestly didn't mean to say that, it just came out of my mouth without my control. I didn't even bother looking at Elliot because he probably had a way worse expression than Ayane did right now. She started walking away to go deal with our order.

"Ayane I'm..." I softly said almost to myself , she didn't hear me but she turned around which also gave me a little hope she did.

"You guys are table five by the way." she stated, indirectly saying- 'Get away from this counter before I smash your head against it.'

Elliot ignoring me once again, is already about to sit down on the table we were assigned to looking off into the distance like a there's something interesting out there. Which if I'm not completely blind, it's just a bunch of girls from some poor middle school.

I gently come sit across from him, he eyes me.

I sigh. "I'm sorry."

"For what?

"For yelling at you before and for what I just said to Ayane. I didn't mean a single word. I swear." I put my hands on the table. "Elliot you're like family to me, Ayane used to be but that incident happened and I really do want to forgive her but I don't know how. I am really sorry for what I said to her." I look at him and for once in the last thirty minutes he looked back.

"Why are you telling me this?" he asked. I was in complete shock.

"What the hell do you mean, why am I telling you this?!" I argue

"I bet someone else would like to here what you just said." his lips curl up.

I honestly would love to but I've been having some horrible luck since this morning. I mean I haven't even had the chance to ask Elliot out. In fact right now is probably the only time I'll have to say it this week because he is going to be busy with Track day which is next week. Oh please gods of love and compassion, please let me be on the same team with Elliot this year. I decided to take my chances and ask him right now.

I mean it's good to twist your fate sometimes.

I was about to speak but he interrupts me.

"What's with the cherry blossom pin?"

I froze. "Is something wrong with it?"

"No, it's just I hate cherry blossoms. There so annoying and there always in your face when it starts to bloom." he comes closer to take it off my hair, he smelt like leather for some reason.

He held it in his left palm and smiled at me. "See you look better." I blushed but I'm positive I looked weird cause of the hair that was in my face now.

I don't understand Elliot and I probably never will. His mood has changed like wild fire in the last thirty minutes we've been here.

"Sorry to bother you weirdos but I have school to get to so that will be $12.45." Ayane didn't hesitate as she dropped a small bag with my donut inside and my Americano, while she dropped a wrapped chicken wrap sandwich with an ice cap for Elliot.

Elliot brought out a twenty dollar bill, I quickly take action.

"No-no I'll pay for my food." I insist.

He looked like he was going to argue but I already brought out my wallet.

"How much will I be paying." I asked politely.

"$6.25" she doesn't give me eye contact again.

Now I'm mad.

"Listen, Ayane I'm not trying to be rude but could you at least look at me when you are talking to me." I say politely once again.

"I'm sorry but I don't look at trolls." she smirks.

"Okay, I get how I called you bitter earlier and I was surprised I was actually sorry for you so could you not." I stand up and gave her a death stare.

"Well I didn't ask you to feel sorry for me, cause you are just another rich girl who buys her friends." she yelled. Everyone was staring including Elliot.

I don't know what took over me at that moment but when I knocked back into my senses. I saw my Americano all over Ayane and dripping off her uniform, to even make the matter worse I just ran out of the café. Without paying. Without even apologizing. And without Elliot.

But of all things I run out with is my unpaid for food.

I'm such a fool. I should have apologized like Elliot told me to. I should have simply said;

"I'm sorry."t

It replays in my head over and over again.

I had a feeling today was going to be the worst day of my life.

**...**

**Okay that was chapter two, and I'm so happy I am finally done.**

**If you haven't notice my other stories are on HIATUS for a while, just cause I want to work with this one for a while.**

**So please Follow, Fav, and Review.**

**Thanks for all the love and support.**


End file.
